Some work machines are designed to perform a variety of different tasks. For example, a backhoe may be used for trenching, truck loading, light craning, and grading and leveling, among others. Each of these different tasks may require different operational attributes or characteristics of the back-hoe linkage. For example, when trenching, it may be desirable to move the work implement with a high velocity and high power, while for grading or leveling, it may be advantageous to move the work implement with less velocity and power.
Like the tasks, different operators may prefer different operational attributes for a single joystick movement. For example, skilled operators may prefer high velocity movement of the work implement, while less skilled operators may be more comfortable moving the work implement at a lower velocity.
One system for setting attributes for specific drivers of a vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,996 to Berstis. The '996 patent discloses a smart card that authorizes a specific user to operate a vehicle. The smart card stores data that may be used to limit certain capabilities of the vehicle, such as, for example, velocity or acceleration. The limitations may be programmed by an authorized user to control and limit the driver's use of the vehicle. However, the system disclosed in the '996 patent does not allow an operator to use a hand-held programmable device to change the relationship between parameters to customize the parameters of a work machine.
This disclosure describes a system and method for allowing an operator to customize parameters of a work machine with a hand-held programmable device, based on his or her own preference.